the death god's wife
by areejap112collicl
Summary: sasuke is the god of death .sakura is a human.sasuke has been waiting and longing for his bride.know that he's back will they hit it off or will things back fire.will things get in the way
1. Chapter 1

the death gods bride

chapter one

memories

hey this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to harsh on me. I love the thought of the couple sasuke and sakura. i saw their wasn't many Greek mythology related stories so im doing that. Please don't be to harsh with your comments. If I stole your ideas or story im sorry I didn't know. I came up with the story in a dream and decided to do it.i guess I kind of got this from quietus I loved it I wish the author would upload more. The story is based on sasuke a god of the underworld who has been waiting for his bride. I want sakura human Idid this because the story i believe it is to easy or simple to have her as a goddess I want to keep my readers thinking I want to surprise them I want them inferring what's going to happen next and want more from the !

sakura sat on the haruno temple steps waiting for ino to arrive she sat their looking at the cherry blossoms just blooming giving her a memory she couldn't remember before.

_flashback_

_sasuke sat on the haruno shrine couch as tsunade told him and his family to wait. He was anxious he hadn't visited her in a while and he was afraid she wouldn't remember walked in holding the one he truly wanted to she ,his bride. from where he sat he could she her fluffy cotton candy pink hair and piercing green eyes as she cried out_

_"suuussssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkk kkeeee" he loved the way she miss pronounced his name. He smirked as she wiggled out of her mothers grip and wobbled as she walked over to then picked her up and lowered his head to kiss her took this as a opportunity to grab sasukes hair and slithly winced as he guided his hands to his hair to release his hair from her grip and she laughed tugging on it and everyone laughed with her._

_"wow someone that exactly hasn't been yelled at for touching sasukes hair wow you must really like her sasuke."itachi said_

_sasuke took out sakura's gift as he glared at itachi_

_"I have something for you "he whispered in her ear as she cooed at his affections_

_he chuckled as he showed her the gift. it was a necklace with a rare jewel with a cherry blossom encrypted in it,sasuke allowed her to snatch it from his hand but was quick to snatch it back as she went to put it in her mouth._

_"maybe when your older "he said_

_end of flash back_

why cant I remember him she said hold up the necklace around her neck why?

"hey sakura it's your birthday the lucky 18"ino sang

she smiled ino had been her friend since she was four and they been best friends ever since.

sakura jumped in the car and greeted mr and mrs yamanake

sakura looked out the window as they drove by seeing a piece of snow from their late winter bringing her into a daydream.

_Sakura stood in the shrine garden as she played in the snow letting the snowflakes fall down on her. She stuck her tongue out to taste the beautiful snowflakes. She soon saw a familiar figure in a black coat. She scooped up a snow ball and hide behind him and dropped it on his head. sasuke smirked as she tried to retreat but scooped her up and cared her to the house but first not before putting snow in her hair_

_"now your hair is messed up."_

_end of flashback_

"sakura uh - sakura earth to sakura please"

"oh sorry ino."

"sakura why are you so quiet today"

"I don't know I just feel weird today." she said frowning in her lap

"well don't be its your birthday." she said making sakura stare at her surprisingly

sakura knew why ino was and always will be her best friend

* * *

sasuke sat down looking at the mirrored door before him it had been chipping away for the arrival of tapped his had on his knee ready for the door to open

"hey teme."

this was not what he needed at the his blond hair blue eyed best friend even though he never would admittt it walked up

"what do you want dobe."

"teme, is that a great way to talk to your best man."

"who said you were my best man." naruto's smile faded and sasuke smirked

_now maybe he will leave me alone_

"I don't know why you always sit aroud allday looking at that stupid mirror you have the worst taste in women sasuke."sai said walking up hands in his pockets

'hn."

"well I think she's pretty"naruto shouted

"well I think she ugly" he said calm as ever

"see this why your not the bestman I am."

"oh really, I heard it was kakashi."

"teme." naruto screetched

'thanks so much sai." sasuke said sarcasticly

he had to deal with naruto for the rest of the day asking why he wasn't the best man even though he is and we all knew it.

* * *

"ino why are we still at the temple ?"

"because we have to show you something."

"so wait you had me wait for you out in the cold when I could have walked over to other side of the shrine.'she said raising a eyebrow

"come on, forehead" ino said dragging her out of the car

their in another garden sakura had never seen was her mother tsunade and other preist attendants and religious belivers it was a ceremony

"ino."

"oh it's alright just go stand over there."

sakura stood n front of what looked like a mirror with vines and moss on the sided

_it must be really old_

she turned around to see ino standing by her .ino made a gesture for her to look.

sakura looked but saw nothing but her her reflection started to change and before she could stop herself or think she spoke

" sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

the death god's bride

chapter 2

lost lovers

"sakura"

"sasu-"sakura was about to say but only to be interrupted by ino's squeals of joy

"shikamaru!"

"troublesome."

"I haven't seen you in 8 years and the first thing you say is troublesome!"

"you nag a lot you haven't changed much"

shikimaru choose to sit their hands in pockets to listen or half listen to her scream at him about how he doesn't love her.

"kakashi sensi your late!" screamed a blonde

"im sorry my wife was sick earlier and-"

'kakashi sensei your not married!'the blode then turned to sakura and gave a huge grin

"hey im naruto teme over here's best friend and best man.!"

"what bestman who is he mar-" sakura tried to say

"hey sai come introduce yourself."naruto shout shoving sai forward

"I don't like ugly people." sakura cringed

_I know I didn't put makeup on but do I really look that bad_

"sai stop it sakura is beautiful almost as beautiful s my wife hinata" he said kissing her hand as sakura blushed

"ouch - teme what was that for!"

"hn."

"sasuke why are you here?"

"to pick up my bride."


	3. Chapter 3

the death god's wife

chapter 3

the groom's runaway bride

shikamaru and ino

* * *

3 years old

_flash back_

_15 years ago_

_Tokyo, japan_

_shikimaru woke up to a little girl at his side hit on his leg_

_troublesome he thought_

_"shika - kun your always sleep." she pouted_

_"because sleep is good for me.'_

_"well, god says it is not good to sleep TO MUCH!"_

_"well , then why did he make us able to sleep?'he said while starting a glaring war_

_"hmph."she said crossing her arms_

_I wonder if she will ever change_ _in__ the future_

_"you know shikamaru came up all the way here to see you darling I think you should let him rest."said _

_"but dadddyyy.'_

_"come on ino.' he said leaving with her in his arms_

_but only for ino to come back 5 minutes later and wake him up once again to play with her._

_end of flashback_

* * *

"shikimaru ,shikamaru !"

"yes ino.'

"stop calling me troublesome because im not !

"well right now you are."he snapped have enough harassment

the her glare turned sad and she left his side

_now what idioit_ he thought mentally slapping himself

* * *

"what do you mean sasuke your getting married ?"

"hn"

'o"

"you are too bride."

"im not your bride sasuke."

"yes u are your parents agreed the day you turned 18 ou would marry me and be my wife."he smirked and continued."you always loved when you were little when I would call you my bride why is it wrong to call you that now?"

"nnoo therres no-thing ww-rongg I just-'" she started stuttering

"sakura your rambling. "he said

"sorry." she blushed

"sasuke turned to the audience and spoke calmly.

"my bride and my friends bride will be leaving your dimension you have had your time to say farewell. we wish your lives all the best.

"sakura it's time to go." he said dragging her through the mirror to place she only could imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

the death god's bride

chapter 4

love quarrel

hey everyone before I start the story, I would like to say to the author tasting flesh that I did not mean to offend you or copy any part of your work. I didn't hear of the story til a very favorite follower sent me the link to your story, after reading your story I found out we had many similar characteristics in our I do apologize for my story. I will branch off a little bit and do more shika and ino parts as well as naruto in hinata as in chapter 2 naruto said he was married to hinata and chapter 3 was based on shika and ino. thank you.i did not update yesterday due to a blizzard that made my internet connection not work so to make it up I will make this chapter longer and there will be 2 new chapters.

* * *

sakura walked into what seem to be a garden of black the sky was black filled with many stars of plants were all black as if theey had been was no sign of life at all that existed.

"sasu-"

"this is my realm the under world, this is the garden of syrens bewhere of them do not come in here with out my presence."

sakura choose to keep quiet and look at the stars above.

they walked through the endless corridor of the mansion ignoring ino and shikamaru bickering and rezooming to the tour.

sakura was left in sasuke's chamber to let the maid's dresser and pamper saw a different in her skin when sheleft the bath.

"ma'am"

"yes mistress."sakura didn't like the name

"what's happened to my skin?"

"o, that mistress is something e do to our skin to make it lighter."

"you bleach your selves !"

"no mistress, it's our water."

"oh , sorry."she felt ashamed for yelling

she walked down the corridor and dropped her flower she held ,but before she could pick it up someone picked it simply piched up her flower.

'we have some where to go ."

"where?"

"come."

sakura follow behind into a throne room where sasuke sat down and motioned for her to sit in the other would next to it as took her hand kissed it making her burn a fresh pinked blush making him smirk as the doors 's smirk instantly turned to a scowl.

"trespasser you dare to defy the laws of god."

"your mightiness I am very sorry I couldn't take it anym-"as sasuke rudely interrupted him

"you have sin for the god says thee shall not kill.'

'im so sorry please.' as the man cried as his already kneeled form began to bow

'sasu-'sakura began but on for him to raise his hand to signal her to seize quiet as sakura obeyed.

"you have sinned beyond words of apologization you will burn in the pit of tarturus for eternal life.' as the man lite and screamed in agony as sakura hide behind sasuke clock and gripped his arm as his bones were startched with fire as his body dissingrated.

sasuke and sakura left the throne room and walked silently behind sasuke

"sakura, are you afraid of me.'

"no, it's just what did he do."she said

"he was tired of life and decided to kill himself."

"o" was all she said in shock

but befor sasuke could say more

"sasuke!"

sasuke growled

"Karin shut up leave him alone."

"what are you saying fish face."

"I would rather have a fish face than yours !"

"ouch-"

"who is this ugly bitch!"

_I know it didn't put makeup on but am I really that ugly!_

"your not ugly. "said suigestu

"i'm suigestu , but you can call me sui god of water."

"uh - do I have to introduce myself im Karin the goddess of -"

"bitches."sui said

"ouch- Karin"

'goddess of love."

"sasuke since im the goddess of love why don't we leave and go make love together"

_sakura and Karin enter a internal glare war_

_bitch did you just hit on my man_

**_bitch I was here first_**

_bitch im his bride_

**I loved him first.**

_did sasuke really love her first?_


	5. Chapter 5

_the death god's wife_

_chapter 5_

_don't disobey the king_

sakura sat at the dinner table quietly while everyone talked and cared on. She could see ino and Karin giving each other death glares, sui would aggravate Karin, while naruto would make fun of sasuke and make hinata blush ,while ino yelled at shikimaru like usual but, she stayed quiet. she knew sasuke would look at her sympathy .sakura saw Karin latch on to sasuke's shoulder.

_flashback_

_age of 7_

_Tokyo,japan_

_sakura was carelessly picking up snow and playing with laughed and giggled as she couldn't wait to see sasuke again .he promised he would take her into town to see all the pretty girls in kimono's and geishas._

_"little girl,what are you doing all by yourself?" a stranger said causing sakura to turn around in alarm_

_"where's your mommy and daddy at eh?"_

_"their inside."_

_"o their inside."he said" well, why don't we go for a walk?"_

_"I don't want to go for a walk."_

_"o it's only for a moment."he said grabbing her arm painfully_

_"stop it."she scream only for a familiar figure to block the man's path_

_"I feel she doesn't want to go with you."_

_"sasuke?"_

_"come on we were only playing ,right little girl."he said as she hide her face in to sasuke's arm_

_end of flashback_

sakura felt as if her throat was dry and even sipping on the wine she still felt dry .sakura became dizzy as she could hear Karin's giggles to she had knew it she had asked to be excused from the sakura was out of the room she darted out crying not knowing where she was she sat down and began to crying in her hands_. _

_why am I crying?_

**_"why are you crying sweet maiden." said a strange voice_**

"who is it?"

**"my name is sira ,why are you crying?"**

sakura then remember where she was she was in the black garden

_flashback_

_"don't go here with out my presence understood."_

_end of flashback_

"where are you?"

**"were right here."**

"were?"

sakura couldn't believe her eyes to see 7 white mini creatures step out from under leaves and flowers.

"**we can solve all your problems."**

**"**sakura, sakura?"

_that's sasuke and ino and naruto_

**"remember** us" was the last thing the said as they quickly retreated

"sakura,"

"sasuke."

'I said not to come here."his tone frightening her

sakura could see Karin smiling In the back ground

__

im in trouble now.


	6. Chapter 6

the death god's wife

chapter 6

library card please

sasuke had locked sakura in her room for the day as to be honest she was in was absolutely hell there was nothing to do what so was no books,tv,or electronics the door waslocked she even tried to sleep but constently moved right cross left down center to the left up the down to the right

"uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh."she breathed as she sat up to she the door was un locked

"im free!"she yelled quietly and walked out the door to explore

she came to a door that lead a library full of billions of books lined in gold.

"wow!"she said flabbergasted

she roomed the aisles for hours til see came to a book that had a nice silver cover.

"this looks good"

she then opened the book but their was nothing written on every page.

"library card please ma'am"

"what is the book talking."

"library card ma'am."the book said aggravated

'what library card?"

"no library card no read."the book said slamming it's self closed and dropping to the floor.

"you have to get a library card from sasuke."said naruto passing by

"naruto?'

"yah,i was looking for hinata."

"o"

"u know sasukes pretty pissed off."

"I don't know why I didn't do anything wrong."

"the garden of sirens is evil lerking for prey,innocent little girls or ignorant men, the nymphs will kill u wants your in their grasp their like wicked faires."naruto explained "he was just worried abut you since your so innocent and cutie and all."he laughed

'o shut up naruto."she said smacking his arm

'hey dickless and ugly."someone said as they turned around to see sai

"im not dickless!he yelled down the aisle

"please be quiet in the library."the books chanted as sakura giggled

"hey ugly,you seen ino."sai said as she glared

"no"

"why do u need ino."naruto asked

"she needed me."

"you guys having been hanging out a lot "

"well,im leaving."sakura said as she stared walking away

"he ugly,just don't get any fatter while im gone."sai shouted

'please be quiet in the library ."the books hissed


	7. Chapter 7

the death gods wife

chapter 7

undesirable

sakura accidentally ran in to sasuke .he said they would be attending a ball in Olympus .and that's how she ended up here, in the dressing was trying to avoid him,she didn't want to talk to him she was pisssed dare he tell her where she can go and not go.

"ouch-"

"hold still my lady"the maid picked out a dress to kill but she hated needles and didn't like getting poked every 5 sec.

"ouc-"

"all done my lady."she had to admit she looked great.

"let's go ."she heard from by the door as she turned to see sasuke leaning on the door frame.

'let's go asshole."she growled under her breath as sasuke gave her a ignored it and walked out od the door .she was meet to a huge misty fog, remembering she has never been out side his house or say mansion .it was a thick fog you couldn't see through she looked down the ground to see golden gems incrested in the black saw a carriage with 4 black got in with sasuke, the whole ride was silent and tense sasuke looked at her while she ignored him and looked out the window,which was pointless because there was just they walked into Olympus ballroom it was grand with a orchestra of angels playing violins,pianos,flutes,and wondered away from sasuke not wanting to be near wasn't hard to hear the whispers of gossip.

"did she really marry him."

"he such a gloomy frightening man."

"how could she marry such a stern,cruel,passive man."

"I do say he is the handsomest if Olympians but he just so coldhearted and euphemisms"

"she probably married him for money,he is the richest."

"I pity her,such a beautiful mortal married to such a dreadful man."

"she stole him from Karin what a slut."

"I hear she was forced to marry him because she's pregnant."

"look at her dress ,whore"

"look at her standing in the corner she belongs on a corner."

"I hear she was sasukes mistress ,cheated with Karin."

"married such a unpleasant man."

"he such a feared man,what great sorrow for the child." she had heard enough such gossipers she would not let them talk about her and mock her.

"excuse me but, my husband a gentlemen and I wasn't his mistress Karin was never with him and sasuke picked my dress out and known of you now him so you should make sure your information accurate before you spread it ladies." she said leaving the ladies around red faced from being caught as she walked over to the other side of the ballroom.

"excuse me but would you mind dancing."a handsome man asked her she stood staring into beautiful crystal blue probably shouldn't but then again this could really piss sasuke off.

"yes I would love to."

"im sasori."

"sakura."they slowly began to waltz but then his had moved to her waste and slowly decented to her tried to glare but he took it as a yes to squeeze her bum.

"may I cut in.'said naruto

"sure.'said sasori as he left

"thanks for the save."

"your welcome,i wasn't saving you though I was just diqusted yuck!"

"shut up naruto."she laughed

"may I have this dance my lady."he said bowing

"what the hell are you doing."

"well I have to ask properly.'he said as she laughed and danced

'where's hinata?"

"powderroom."

"what?"she said confused

"the bathroom."

"o" she said"powderroom I could use that"now it was naruto's turn to laugh

"may I cut in."sasuke said as sakura glared

"sure she is your wife."

"hn"sakura rolled her eyes

"why did you leave my sight."

"hn"she said

"I don't want to have to show you the other side of me I show other but your not helping with your additude."

"hn."she said trying to walk out on him but his grip was like iron and held her in place.

"I will not allow you to walk out of this dance, it would ruin me and your reputation and it's embarrassing and draw attention to us adding on to the attention we already have."he hissed

"I dispiss you."she said shocking him allowing her to walk out of the dance

_god what have I done he going to kill me'help me._

* * *

**thanks for reading I have a new poll please vote for the idea of my new story thanks.**

**im starting something new on the next chapter at the end of the story I will put the description of the next chapter**

***hint* next chapter is about shikimaru and ino.**


	8. Chapter 8

the death gods wife

chapter 8

first breakup

_flashback_

_konoha, japan_

_age 6_

* * *

_shikimaru always sleeps ino thought_

_shikimaru was sleep on the couch with ino in his was holding her so she didn't fall they were supposed to be taking a nap but ino had other plans._

_"shikimaru."_

_"shikimaru"she whined but he didn't stir she took the chance play with his hair and playing with his face she was dragging her finger down his cheek._

_'ino"he said grabbing her wrist_

_"shika im bored"she said pout and leaning her head back_

_"really I haven't noticed."he chuckled_

_"it's not funny."she said hit him and getting off his lap._

_"where are you going."_

_"to find a new boyfriend."_

_"okay."_

_"you can okay me all you want were through."_

_'sure" he said as she left_

_"troublesome little girl."_

_***3 hours later***_

_shikimaru walked in to see ino playing with a little boy_

_"ino who is this."_

_"my new boyfriend.'_

_she may be 6 but she talks like a grown women,troublesome he thought_

_"ino can I talk to you now."_

_"no, im not your girlfriend anymore!"_

_"now!"_

_'I talk to you later sai."_

_she stomped out of the bedroom door to the hallway and turned and glared_

_"talk"she demanded_

_'don't give me that cra-"then he remembered shes 6 even if she talks like I grown women_

_"ino you cant talk to him."_

_"don't talk down to me like your my father and tell me what to do.'_

_"what do you want me to do ino,im not perfect why cant you love me as much as I love you huh your my little girl not his."_

_"really your competing with a 6 year old, and I do love you, it's just you don't love me back and I deserve better."_

_"better,ino I get you every thing from diamond earring to Olympus best chlothes,your a spoiled brat!"he yells and regrets it_

_sniff -sniff_

_"ino plea-"_

_'I hate you!'she yells and runs crying_

* * *

"shikimaru are you even listening.'

"yah im listening ino."he says siping his wine

'uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh."she shrieked "it's like im talking to wall or even worse air."

"excuse me good evening ino."

"sai."she said blushing as shikimaru rolled his eyes _this guy had to show up he thought_

"sai.'he growled as ino stomped on his foot which really didn't she hissed /whispered 'be nice"

"you look stunning ino, any man would to be the with you tonight.'

"thank you."

"may I have this dance.'

"yes you may."she said forgetting shiki like always when around him leaving shiki pissed.

* * *

**next chapter is drama, drama, drama**


	9. Chapter 9

the death gods wife

chapter 9

sakura tried to spped walk but was instantly pull by a painful pulled her outside basically dragging tried to push a way but ,there was no sign of him letting was hurt her arm.

'stop!,your hurting me!' she screamed as he turned around.

"were going home now!"

"no,you are not the boss of me,i don't want to be here with _you_.i was dragged her ,forced to marry you,if I never came here I would be at home with my family."

"well,why don't you go home since you don't like it here."

"maybe I will"she said storming of to who now about how much she hates walk down to the back and heard voices and hide behind the were was ino and it wasn't a regular was the one being yelled at

"shikimaru I don't know why your so angry at me."

'really ino don't play dumb your grown woman you now he had his hands all over you."

'no,you just don't like sai"

"really maybe because he always has his hands over my fiancée yeah I would hate him"

"u over react so much."

"I over react you over react everytime I do something."

"I do not your crazy."

"really I am I swear im seeing things."

"your just to ignorant to see a man treat me good and way better than you."

"you little- uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh your such a spoiled bratz I can't take it I get you everything your so arrogant." he says as ino phone rings and shikimaru snatches it ut of her looks at the caller idea_ *sai*_as shikimaru throws it on the ground where it breaks.

"have you lost your damn mind."

"no, but im about to lose my wife, im done go to sai see if I give a shit."shikimaru says taking of the wedding band and throwing it into the distance.

"im done."he says as he leaves and ino cries on the ground

* * *

**next chapter is long and Karin plan of attack starts.**

* * *

chapter 9


End file.
